Kanashimi Wo Yasashisa Ni
by Awesomeness02
Summary: Neji expresses himself; however, not all of it is about him. He also shares his thoughts of his young cousin. Hyuuga Hinata. NejiHina


Kanashimi Wo Yasashisa Ni

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto!

**Summary:** Neji expresses himself; however, not all of it is about him. He also shares his thoughts of his young cousin. Hyuuga Hinata.

Small warning: It's one-sided love, I'm sorry D:  
The title of this fanfiction is inspired/based off of one of the opening songs for Naruto. It translates as: Turning sadness into kindness~

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

* * *

"_Neji, listen my son, you will be protecting the main branch's heiress." I remember my father nodding his head in the direction of the small child. "Her name is Hinata."_

"_Hinata?" I had gazed over at her. "That's such a pretty name…"_

"…_Yes it is."_

"_She's cute, Father!" I smiled._

"_Take care of her, Neji."_

"_I will; I'll get really strong, and protect Hinata! I promise!"_

My father smiled at me. At the time, I thought his smile was a happy one. But I was wrong. After that, I couldn't tell what a real happy smile was, and what a dull fake smile was. I kept pondering about it; then Hinata-Sama showed me what a true smile was. A smile is something that will brighten any day, even a grey day.

That small cheerful smile was all I needed. I knew why I wanted to protect her. I knew why I continued to be her protector. I wanted to keep seeing her smile. I wanted her to notice me more. I wanted her for myself.

However, I could never come out with my true feelings. I stayed by her side, and supported her. When she was crying, I would pull her into a gentle embrace. I thought it was obvious what my feelings for her were, but she never got the hint. I'd never tell her my true feelings.

A day came where I couldn't cheer her up. A day where the skies were dark. A day where I could do nothing but watch. On that very same day, she met him. Uzumaki Naruto. The knucklehead of Konoha. Ever since that day, Hinata-Sama had stopped replying on me. She started to believe in her own strength. She always observed Naruto, just as how I had observed her. She didn't want me to protect her anymore. She didn't need me anymore.

Furious at this, my chance came at the Chuunin Preliminaries. I didn't need to protect her anymore; she was the one who tossed me aside. Hatred filled me, especially because I kept hearing Naruto's voice cheering Hinata-Sama on. At the time, I thought that he was _trying_ to kill her. And what shocked me more, was that she was _listening _to him. It was outrageous. And to think that he would actually challenge me, genius of Konoha, to a battle. There's no way I would ever lose to a failure like him.

I was soon proven wrong, to think he actually bet me. His words finally reached me, during that one fight. He changed me, and I'm thankful for that. But not only did his words change me, but they hurt me as well. The feeling of guilt, regret, and sorrow. I swore that I'd protect her, but I ended up hurting her instead. What was wrong with me? I'm her protector, even if she did toss me aside. And I knew, that I could never atone for the sins I've committed.

But then, during the Uchiha and the Sand's battle, Ninjas from an opposing village had sneaked in to capture the Byakugan. After some sort of Genjutsu was casted, a Hyuuga Elder pleaded for me to save Hinata-Sama. Of course I accepted. It was my opportunity to apologize to Hinata-Sama.

After saving her, she apologized to me, which was a bit strange; because I was pretty sure it was supposed to be the other way around. I decided not to apologize to her there. Especially because Kiba and Tenten were with me. Later on that night, I did. She forgave me; I really don't understand how she can forgive so easily, but that's just how Hinata-Sama is, I suppose. That's how my Hinata-Sama is.

We started to train together after that, but she still admired Naruto, despite the fact that he had a huge crush on Haruno Sakura. However, like I'm one to talk. I still care deeply for Hinata-Sama, even though she's in love with Naruto. A bit ridiculous really.

Years passed, and I can't believe you were so reckless. Hinata-Sama…interfering Naruto's battle with Pain, wasn't the brightest idea. We all know that you wanted to protect him, but it made me worry. Big time. Although, it also showed me how much you really care for him. You don't notice me anymore. You probably don't even remember my feelings towards you. This is my unrequited love, isn't it? Geez…I'm such a fool for thinking that we could ever be together.

You and I…no, I shouldn't be thinking about you and I. Even though we once talked of the future, it'd never happen. You've long forgotten that, after all, it happened back in our childhood.

Watching over you, as you grew, I began to fall in love with you again. But you never looked back at me. Never with the same eyes as you looked at Naruto. Is it because I have to actually confess my feelings in order to receive your attention? Or is it that you know my feelings; you just don't want to return them? Well, I have considered telling you, but I admit it, I'm afraid. What if after I confess, it breaks our relationship at the moment, completely? What if I end up ruining everything? I'd rather stay as your protector forever, than to be turned down by you, Hinata-Sama.

Even so, I think it still feels somewhat unreasonable to say that we can never be together forever. Ever since I met you I've always…

**~Fin~**

* * *

Whoa, whoa, and whoa. I can't believe I just wrote a first person one shot. Well, it wasn't bad, if I do say so myself :)  
Anyhow, hope you readers enjoyed it, sorry if it really wasn't that great…

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

•

_See that little button down there that says 'Review'? Much appreciated if you click it! ^_^_


End file.
